Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets
by Aerithien
Summary: Jack, Elizabeth, and crew return. Sets after the second movie. Elizabeth debarks on a adventure to discover the rest of her family who turn out to be anything but formal like her father and Port Royal....Exciting! JackElizabeth WillNew Character
1. Adventure

"Ma'am, your father would like you to have this." A young maid with long, golden locks approached Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor Swann, who was governor of Port Royal. It was a rich luxurious place in the Caribbean.

Elizabeth Swann was a very beautiful young lady who held not only a great reputation in Port Royal, but also a sharp tongue, cunning wit, and held the love of Port Royal's blacksmith's apprentice, William "Will" Turner. Will had been called a pirate before by who he called his "rival", James Norrington, who had been in love with Elizabeth and still was, competing against Will for her love. Elizabeth had exquisite copper curls and curves that attracted many men, ranging from rouge pirates to prestigious men.

"What is it, Lyssie?" Elizabeth sighed. Usually when her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, gave her gifts, it was usually for some formal occasion. Last time, Elizabeth recalled, he had given her a beautiful dress along with a corset, which both turned out to be for Norrington's promotion to Commodore.

"Here, Miss." Lyssie handed Elizabeth a small box. Elizabeth evaluated the weight, trying to guess what it was. She knew it was not a dress, for the box was notably too small. She carefully took the thin wrapping and the ribbon off and in the small box was a radiant gold and silver crescent moon with a magnificent, carefully shaped sapphire in the middle of the moon. It had a shiny delicate gold chain that it hung on. The necklace was laying on a blood red cushion on the silver box.

Elizabeth carefully pulled it out and gasped when the light from her candle on her bedside reflected off the sapphire and seemed to make the necklace glimmer.

"Do you like it, Miss?" Lyssie asked, a small smile forming at her mistress' astonishment and delight

"Yes, I do, Lyssie!" Elizabeth hugged Lyssie, surprising her. Usually Elizabeth refrained from doing such things with maids. To Elizabeth, Lyssie was an exception: Lyssie was the youngest maid in the service of the Swanns. Elizabeth had found her homeless and lost in Tortuga when she went to find Will. Lyssie kept on being chased by drunken men, and Elizabeth felt sorry for her and stowed her away on the ship home. Governor Swann didn't even raise questions about Lyssie, so she got to stay and serve Elizabeth. Elizabeth always treated her like a sister, instead of the maid that Lyssie truly was.

After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth looked at Lyssie with. a inquisitive expression.

"Do you know where my father got this?" Elizabeth asked, putting the necklace on. She tucked the necklace in her dress so it would not hang down so low. The chain was as long as the Aztec gold she had taken from Will years before, the necklace that Captain Barbossa kidnapped her for.

"No Miss Elizabeth." Lyssie replied.

"Where is my father?" Elizabeth straightened her dress and looked at Lyssie. Lyssie shrugged. Elizabeth sighed and left her room to go find her father.

As she went downstairs, she heard her father talking to someone. Elizabeth paused, uncertain if she should disrupt them. She listened right as her father spoke.

"..._Gemma would be pleased...if she knew._" Governor Swann said from downstairs, his voice floating up, crystal clear to where Elizabeth stood against the railing of the staircase. Elizabeth raised a thin eyebrow but kept quiet.

"_Where is Gemma?_" The other man asked. Elizabeth automatically recognized the other voice as ex-Commodore Norrington. She wondered why in the Caribbean, Norrington, of all people, was talking to her father. She remembered finding him in Tortuga, trying to kill Jack, and all the events pertaining to Davey Jones. He was a wreck then, she recalled.

"_I...don't know. Before I came here to Port Royal with Elizabeth, when she was young, she disappeared. I was told all these rumors that she had become a pirate, one that hasn't been caught nor branded by the East India Trading Company..._" Elizabeth heard her father sigh. She peered over the railing just to see shock register on Norrington's face.

"_Does Elizabeth know, Weatherby?_" Norrington asked.

"_Elizabeth does not know who her mother is and never will. She will appreciate not knowing her mother is a pirate wench._" Governor Swann replied. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "_And I forbid you to tell her, James_" Norrington nodded.

"_What if she inquires about the necklace? Elizabeth always wants to know the origins of something."_

_"We can lie to her." _Elizabeth decided she could enter the room at that moment. She double-checked that she was decent before she entered the room.

"Good day, Father." Elizabeth gave her father a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the necklace. May I inquire to the occasion and where in the Caribbean you got such a magnificent necklace?" She notice Norrington's eyes dart to Governor Swann for a brief moment.

"Not now, Elizabeth." He sighed and Elizabeth looked at Norrington.

"Good day, Mister Norrington." Elizabeth acknowledged stiffly.

"Elizabeth..." Governor Swann began to admonish but Norrington motioned for him to stop.

"You know you can call me James now." Norrington said kindly.

"It's not proper, Mister Norrington." Elizabeth retorted.

"This is not a 'proper' and 'formal' conversation, Elizabeth."

"It's Miss Swann to you." She snapped. Norrington looked a bit taken aback. Governor Swann cleared his throat to save Norrington the trouble of replying.

"I got your necklace as a gift, Elizabeth. It is not against the law for a father to dote on his only daughter." Governor Swann said serenely. Elizabeth raised an disbelieving eyebrow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire to bed." Elizabeth curtsied to both her father and Norrington before leaving them.

Later, Elizabeth lay in her bed, thinking about what she had heard. Subconsciously she touched the crescent moon that was now tucked in her nightgown. As she touched it, it began to glow brightly, startling Elizabeth. She paused, listening for her father but the whole mansion was silent. The only noise came from outside, where drunken men were going after women from the bar. She pulled the necklace out and it was glowing a brilliant shade of blue.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt dizzy and everything went black. When she opened her eyes, it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was in a dream and not truly awake. In this dream, Elizabeth saw a tall, pretty woman with thigh length copper locks and she resembled Elizabeth. Except for one thing: she was wearing pirate clothes instead of fancy clothes. Elizabeth realized this was the woman that her father and Norrington were talking about. Gemma Swann. Her mother. The woman, Gemma, reached out for Elizabeth slowly.

"Elizabeth...my daughter.." She whispered. Her voice echoed and faded inside Elizabeth's mind. Elizabeth felt the darkness surrounding her again and her eyes fluttered open. She was laying down on her back on her bed, facing the ceiling. After a few minutes, she realized that someone was tapping on her window. Elizabeth sprung up and opened the window. Sitting on a tree branch that was level with her second floor window was Anamaria, the only female pirate in Jack Sparrow's crew.

" 'Ello there, Miss Swann." Anamaria said jovially, keeping her voice low. She chuckled quietly at Elizabeth's shock.

"Wha...What are you doing here in Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked, still shocked.

"Well, Lizzie, it 'appens that our dear Jack Sparrow has walked into one of your former Commodore's traps. He's gonna be hanged tomorrow morning and I need your help releasing him." Ana replied, rocking slightly on the branch. Elizabeth thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"Here's a bargain. I'll help you release the Captain if you help me find someone by letting me go on the _Pearl_ with you. Savvy?" Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Ana would love to have another girl to talk to rather than the crew.

"Deal. Come on." Ana began to climb down but paused when she remembered that Elizabeth needed to change clothes. Elizabeth rushed around her room, changing and then climbing out the window and to the ground with Ana. Ana inspected Elizabeth's outfit of pirate clothes and a cap to hide her long hair and her fair, feminine face. When Ana was satisfied, they headed over to where Port Royal held people convicted of piracy or other crimes.

The girls prowled through the building quietly until they came across a big cell occupied by one person who looked rather irked with being restricted from doing what he pleased.

"Well, it looks as though Port Royal has finally caught Jack Sparrow." Ana teased, using a man's voice to disguise herself playfully. Jack sat up from where he had been laying on the ground against a haystack.

"Who are you to be teasing Captain Jack Sparrow, boy?" Jack snapped.

"What ship? I see no ship that is commandeered by a pirate by the name of Sparrow." Ana smiled to Elizabeth, clearly enjoying her teasing. Jack narrowed his eyes, getting up slowly.

"Have you not heard of the _Black Pearl_, boy?" Jack asked menacingly. Ana smirked and took off her hat. Jack's expression changed quickly from a angry sneer to a happy smile. "Well, 'ello there, love. Are you here to rescue me?" Jack asked sweetly.

"Yes and look who I brought along." Ana gestured to Elizabeth, who took her cap off.

"Well, Lizzie! What a surprise, love!" Jack grinned roguishly. Ana rolled her eyes at Jack's flirting.

"It's Miss Swann or Elizabeth to you." Elizabeth retorted playfully. She pulled the keys she snatched earlier out of her pocket and unlocked his cell.

"Now come on, Jack, We gotta be going." Ana said, watching Jack put a bottle of rum (which he probably stole) into his pocket. The three of them left, quietly passing the guards who had their backs turned.

As soon as they got to the docks, Ana climbed aboard the Pearl, then started to lower the plank for the other two. All three froze when the plank dropped with a CLUNK on the dock. Jack and Elizabeth began to get on when a sword stopped them. Jack slowly followed the blade to see who it was and found himself mere inches away from ex-Commodore Norrington's snarling face.

"Sparrow...how did you escape from your cell?" Norrington snarled, sword at Jack's throat. He kind of hoped Elizabeth could possibly help him get away but he realized that she probably wouldn't. Instead, he signaled behind his back at Ana to slip away. Norrington could only see him and Elizabeth, who was disguised.

"I...uh..." Jack shrugged, like it was no matter.

"And who is this...boy?" Norrington asked, pointing at Elizabeth, who looked like a boy with her cap on. She gasped quietly, fervently hoping Norrington wouldn't look closer. Jack shrugged.

"Jus' a friend o' mine." Jack offered, watching the _Pearl_ slip away out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh really..." Norrington sneered. He darted forward and snatched Elizabeth's hat off, revealing her long hair. Elizabeth lowered her eyes in shame until Jack elbowed her and muttered "_Be bold and strong, Elizabeth..."._

Elizabeth Swann...running off with pirates now?" Norrington laughed when Elizabeth did not reply. "I will return you to your father and Sparrow here," He poked Jack in the stomach with his sword. "will return to the prison and will be hanged in the morning for being a pirate."

He whistled and some of his guards came and escorted Jack away. As Jack left he listened to Norrington to see if he said anything to Elizabeth.

"Would you hang me if I was a pirate, James?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Norrington narrowed his eyes.

"I...wouldn't because I love you, Elizabeth." Norrington replied. "And I would be honored to have you as my wife. You don't need pirates like Turner or Sparrow. You would live a refined life with me."

"Seeing as you lost your position as Commodore, I don't think so." Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at Norrington. "I do not wish to become your wife because I do not wish to live a refined and formal life. I do not want to be all strict with everything. It is fun to have a little adventure here and there with my friends without having to worry about etiquette and finery. If I am to live my life and my fate was to lie with someone, it would be with a pirate. I'm sorry James." Elizabeth began walking again.

"I was considering if you were to marry me, that I would let Sparrow go...but seeing as you declined my proposal, Jack Sparrow shall be hanged tomorrow and everyone shall know that Port Royal has finally captured Jack Sparrow. I should get my title back as Commodore." Norrington replied. Elizabeth looked at him sharply.

"James Norrington, you are the most despicable man I know! You only want to marry me for my wealth as the Governor's daughter, not for love! You are greedy to get all the power and money you can get your squalid, nefarious hands on!" Elizabeth shook her head angrily. She was NOT going to marry someone who just wanted her wealth.

"Such big words for such a dainty woman." Norrington retorted. "You got it all wrong, Elizabeth. I love you. I do not want your wealth."

"I do not believe you, _Mister_ Norrington." Elizabeth replied.

"Fine, we are now at your mansion. I will tell your father what happened in the morning. Good night Elizabeth." Norrington smirked angrily and planted a small kiss on her lips, making her angrier.

"It's _Miss Swann_ to you and good night!" Elizabeth went inside and slammed the door in Norrington's face.

**More to come! This is just the beginning and the action and romance hasn't even started yet! **


	2. Escape

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets**

**Chapter Two**

"Elizabeth Swann!" Weatherby Swann was standing in the doorway to the parlor. He looked shocked at her state of clothing. "What in the Caribbean are you doing? I thought you were in bed."

He fumed, watching Elizabeth fail to come up with an excuse. He motioned to her to go to bed when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything. As Elizabeth headed up the stairs, her trusted maid, Lyssie, came out of nowhere, making Elizabeth jump.

"Miss Swann, why in the world are you dressed so..."She trailed off, a raised eyebrow at Elizabeth's outfit.

"Piratey?" Elizabeth offered. Lyssie nodded. She wrinkled her nose at it. "Lyssie, you do not have to help me get undressed. You can just go back to bed." Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Lyssie scurried off, while Elizabeth went into her room. She laid down and watched the moon through her window, pondering about Jack's fate and Norrington's stupid remarks.

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby knocked on the door the next morning. "Elizabeth, you need to get up. We need to go." Elizabeth groaned as she got up, not wanting to go anywhere. Then she realized where they needed to go. _Jack's hanging_. It hit Elizabeth that she needed to try to rescue him again. She yelled for Lyssie to help her get dressed. Lyssie came in, carrying Elizabeth's white dress. She didn't look at Elizabeth in the eye but wrapped Elizabeth's corset around Elizabeth and tightened it.

"Ma'am, realize your father is taking you to Jack Sparrow's hanging." Lyssie said quietly.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth corrected peevishly. Lyssie just raised an eyebrow as she tied the lacings.

"What were you even doing down there at the docks with pirates when Mister James caught you."

"Lyssie, do not ask me stupid questions." Elizabeth snapped. She was tired and irritated, She let Lyssie put her dress on her and lace it up. Lyssie kept her mouth shut as Elizabeth finished dressing herself and doing her hair and followed her out of her room to the downstairs hallway.

"There you are." Weatherby said, dismissing Lyssie with a wave. He motioned to Elizabeth and they left.

Later, down at the docks, Elizabeth stood with her father as the guards of Port Royal brought Jack out and to the hanging platform. Elizabeth looked at her father.

"Father, will you please let Jack go? He did no harm to Port Royal or me. I willingly went with him." Elizabeth told him, letting some of the truth slide out. Governor Swann looked shocked.

"No, Elizabeth. He's a pirate and he will be hung." He replied, looking back at the platform.

"A pirate he is but he is no different than us. He shouldn't be alienated from us just because of what he chose to be." Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Elizabeth, I am finished with this conversation."

"Fine!" Elizabeth scowled. She took off her hat and rushed off, leaving Governor Swann shocked. She went over to Norrington, who was about to read off Jack's charges. She put her back to Jack, though he was trying to mouth to her for help. Elizabeth looked Norrington in the eyes.

"James, why are you doing this? He may of chosen to be a pirate but he is still a human. Imagine if you were in his place and someone was trying to murder you by hanging you. How would you feel?" Elizabeth asked, distracting Norrington from the charges. Behind her, she slipped a knife into Jack's hand that she had hidden in her sleeve. She quietly heard the ropes being cut from his wrists.

"Miss Swann, do not try to tell me what to do." James snapped, looking down at the charges. Elizabeth snatched them out of his hands.

"Let's see.." She glanced down at the charges. "What if you were wrongfully charged with theft?" Elizabeth reasoned.

Behind her, Jack had completely got himself untied and looked at the rope that was in his hands. Suddenly Elizabeth found the rope around her neck, pulling her back against Jack. She gasped and Norrington unsheathed his sword.

"Put your sword away and I will go, leaving her." Jack said, watching Norrington but pulling Elizabeth slowly with him toward the end of the dock that they were now standing on. Norrington slowly put it away and motioned to the others to lower their guns.

"You will all remember this day to be the day you ALMOST caught Captain Jack-" Jack was cut off as he and Elizabeth fell off the dock, only to be brought back up onto the Black Pearl quickly. Jack smiled triumphantly at the crowd gathered at the docks.

"You liar! Give us back Elizabeth!" Norrington roared from the dock.

"Lad, you forgot I'm a pirate. Never trust a pirate!" Jack laughed and pulled Elizabeth away from the railing and took his hands off her. "Well love, here we are. You fulfilled your part of your deal with Ana and she fulfilled part of hers." Elizabeth looked around her to see the whole crew smiling at her; Gibbs swept his hat off to her.

"Jack...you don't happen to have something better for me to change into, do you?" Elizabeth asked, turning red slightly. Jack looked at Ana and she took Elizabeth down below to change.

"Cap'n, you look like you've just gotten hit by love." Gibbs remarked.

"Maybe I 'ave. Damn is she a pretty girl!" Jack smiled, spacing off. He came back to reality a few minutes later when Elizabeth came back up in some of Ana's pirate clothing. When Jack and Elizabeth weren't looking, Ana motioned to the rest to not pay attention to the two. Some of the crew followed Ana below to work, leaving Jack and Elizabeth rather alone...for the most part.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said, coming close to him.

"Yes, love?" He looked at her.

"I believe I forgot to tell you something..."

"What did ya forget to tell me...?"

"That I-" Elizabeth was cut off by a sudden arrival of a certain blacksmith's apprentice.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?!" Will exclaimed angrily. He narrowed his eyes at how close Elizabeth and Jack were. He pulled her close.

"Will, leave me alone. I was simply talking with Jack." Elizabeth snapped, taking Will's hands off her waist.

"Probably just going to sleep with him." Will muttered furiously.

"Shut up, Mister Turner." Elizabeth retorted and turned her back to him. She waited until she heard Will's footsteps receded and then kissed Jack lightly on the lips before going over to the other side of the ship. She sat down and stared at the water, trying to sort everything out.

**To be continued in Chapter Three of **_Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets_


	3. Jack's Perspective

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets**

**Chapter Three**

_Note: Thank you to **Ditte3** and **Beautiful x lie** for reviewing. I much appreciate the positive feedback that I get for this story. I never thought it would interesting but my reviewers have shown me wrong. It's fun to get notification of a new review and for me to start a new chapter. Usually I can finish them quickly and post them so my reviewers have a new chapter awaiting them when they log in and check on it. THANK YOU!!!!!! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Sorry if this contains some graphic scenes._

Jack touched his lips where Lizzie had kissed him. He just reveled in the moment, thinking about it. Most of the wenches he liked, or rather _girls_ he liked, didn't reciprocate those feelings and either slapped him or said rather rude things. Like Anamaria. She was rather...well, _mean_ about it. He winced as he remembered Anamaria slapping him once or twice about his ship...he never wanted to experience that again. He remembered the wenches in Tortuga who had slapped him.

_Well...at least the one girl I love doesn't slap me._ Jack thought as he watched Lizzie sit at the railing and watch the water flow by the sides of the _Black Pearl_. He felt for the young woman who had captured not only his heart, but Will Turner's and Ex-Commodore James Norringon's. He wondered about her feelings, how she could cope with it all. As he thought about her, a idea formed in his mind.

He glanced around for Will and spotted him quickly. Young Turner was standing at the front of the ship, watching for other ships and land. He took the opportunity to go over to Lizzie and sat down next to her.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Jack asked, looking curiously at Lizzie.

"I'm fine, Jack." Lizzie kept her face turned away from him.

"What was it ya wanted to tell me earlier, love?" Jack's curiosity was aroused, not to mention something else. His feelings for her were rising slowly, threatening to overcome him.

" I can't tell you here." Lizzie replied, not willing to look Jack in the eye.

"Fine, come wit me, love." Jack stood up, picking her up gently. He led her into his cabin and locked the door. He saw her eyes widen and then she was suddenly in front of him. Jack moved closer and suddenly his hands were roaming over her pretty figure. He felt his hands start to tug on her clothes and her hands undoing his shirt and pants. He was breathing hard as he led her toward his bed, laying her down gently under him. He heard Lizzie gasp as he entered her. Her gasping stopped and she began to moan with excitement as their bodies came together.

Later, Jack woke up to find himself next to Lizzie, who was sleeping pleasantly. He smiled at her sleeping figure and ran a finger down her side. Both of them were dressed after their little fun but were exhausted. When Jack ran his finger down Lizzie's side, she woke with a start.

"Whoa, there love. No need to freak out." Jack laughed playfully. "By the way...what were you going to tell me that you couldn't say when Turner was around?"

"That...I love you." Lizzie said, bringing Jack into a passionate kiss. Jack was a bit shocked at Lizzie's rather rash actions. He just let himself fall into the kiss, which seemed to last forever until a sudden appearance at the door.

"Umm...Cap'n?" Anamaria asked timidly, shocked at the scene before her eyes.

"Yes?" Jack snapped, pulling away from Lizzie.

"We've reached Tortuga..." Ana said and quickly left. Jack got up and helped Lizzie up off the bed.

"We're in Tortuga?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing here?"

"Well...didn't ya make that deal with Ana about you needing to find someone?" Jack asked amused.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she just headed out of the room and off the ship. Jack followed, gazing at Lizzie thoughtfully. He wondered if she was looking for another man...and would decide to leave him.

**To be continued in Chapter Four of** _Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets_


	4. Tortuga Adventure

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets**

**Chapter Four**

_Note: I do NOT own any POTC characters. I only own the plot, this story, and my new characters._

_This is a short chapter I know but my hands are tired from typing so much._

As Elizabeth stepped onto the dock, she gazed around at the vast village type place of Tortuga. She began to head out for Tortuga but someone caught her wrist. She spun around to find herself face to face with Jack.

"Love, it's not wise to head out without a man to protect you." He smiled and headed out in front of Elizabeth, leaving Elizabeth to trail after him. She scowled as he whistled a couple times at some wenches. She motioned to the local bar and they went in. As they sat down, they saw Will and the rest of the crew sprinkle in and get a separate table.

"How can I 'elp you?" A young barmaid with piratey clothing had came over to their table. Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl. Elizabeth noticed his eyes roam the girl's lithe frame and her fair face. Her hair was brown with black and red streaks on it and her sapphire eyes met Jack's. She smiled at him and then looked at Elizabeth.

"One vodka." Elizabeth said carelessly.

"Love, not vodka..." Jack began but Elizabeth shot him a filthy look. "Fine...one rum, pretty one." He said to the barmaid. She nodded and left.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" Jack asked casually.

"Nothing." Lizzie snapped, taking her vodka that the barmaid brought back and handed Jack his rum.

The next ten minutes were spent in complete silence, with the occasional slurps and burps from Jack. Lizzie suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to spend some time alone outside." Lizzie announced to Jack and promptly left. She collided with someone when she left the bar. She looked to see who it was and found herself faced with a sword. Glancing down the blade of the sword, she realized it was the barmaid. Lizzie smiled timidly as she pulled out her own sword. She put the blade up in front of her face to block the other sword.

"Are you Elizabeth Swann?" The other girl demanded, sword level with Elizabeth's gut.

"Maybe I am." Elizabeth replied.

"Tell me, girl!" The girl growled and struck out at Elizabeth, who parried the blow and brought her sword in a elegant swoop under the other one, knocking it sideways. Elizabeth ignored the demand and swung at the girl again. The two fought for several minutes and the clamor brought Jack out of the bar. He raised his eyebrows at the two and just watched the fight. He grabbed some popcorn and sat down, just watching the fight quite interested.

After what seemed like forever, the girl finally knocked Elizabeth off her feet and raised her sword for the final blow until Elizabeth got her sword in front of her.

"Stop..." Elizabeth panted. "I am Elizabeth Swann." The girl smiled but brought the sword closer.

" 'allo, Elizabeth. I don't think you remember me. I am your sister, Katrina." The girl, Katrina smirked.

"Impossible!" Elizabeth said.

"It's true. I am Weatherby Swann of Port Royal's eldest daughter." Katrina put her sword away and picked Elizabeth up.

"I do not believe you!" Elizabeth said incredulously and angrily. She took off for the Black Pearl, leaving Jack with Katrina.

**To be Continued in Chapter Five of** _Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets_


	5. Compromise and Wonders

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Unfolding Secrets**

Chapter Five

_Thank you to my reviewers!!!! I appreciate that you like this story that much. I hope it continues to be enjoyable to you._

_ 3 Fleur-Elissa_

Elizabeth gasped as she halted on the deck of the _Pearl _after running so far from the bar. She was in complete shock at what she found out. She did not want to believe that she had an older sister. She also couldn't believe her father didn't tell her after all these years. He had kept it from her, just as he had kept the secret of who her mother was from her, she presumed. Elizabeth was so wrapped up in her thoughts of disbelief that she didn't hear Jack get on board nor did she know who he had brought along.

"Lizzie, love. Please turn 'round and face us." Jack asked quietly from behind her.

"Us?! Us?" Elizabeth whipped around to find herself face to face with Katrina, and Jack too.

"Yes, Lizzie. _Us_." Jack replied, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth's sudden fury.

"Why did you bring _her_ on board?" Elizabeth asked calmly this time, though rudeness could be heard in her tone of voice.

"I wan' to resolve this, love. Accept 'er as yer sister and lets stop fighting." Jack said reasonably.

"Elizabeth, if it would make ya feel better, I can 'elp you find our mother." Katrina said from where she stood, speaking up for the first time since they boarded. "I know you are looking for 'er." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I will accept that reality that Katrina is my sister, though I have a hard time believing it." Elizabeth announced after a few moments of silence between the three of them. Katrina reached out and Elizabeth grasped her hand reluctantly, confirming that Elizabeth accepted her.

"Oh...what a surprise!" Jack suddenly said, breaking the tension in the little moment between the girls.

"Are you talking to ya self again, Jack?" Katrina asked, her face contorting with laughter.

"No." He pointed. "And what brings you 'ere, Mister Turner?" The girls followed his gaze and where he was pointing. Will Turner was standing on the railing of the ship, arms folded over his chest.

"I think, Sparrow, it's time to return Elizabeth back to Port Royal, where she belongs." Will smirked at Jack. Elizabeth sighed with frustration.

"It's _Miss Swann_ to you, Mister Turner." Elizabeth snapped. She did not like people coming after her when she was on her own adventure. She absolutely HATED it and was now angry with Will.

"Elizabeth Swann, it's time to return home." Will got down and started toward her but Jack stood in the way.

"I don't think so, lad. She ain't going anywhere. She wanted this and she got what she wanted." Jack growled. Katrina stepped forward.

"Boys, lets not fight and lets get going." Katrina looked at both boys in the eye. When Katrina looked at Will, he actually blushed a bit. She smiled and moved back, looking at Jack.

"Fine." Will went below decks and Jack waved at the crew to cut away from the docks.

"Silly boy. I don' think he can get any wenches..." Jack muttered through his teeth as he tightened a rope later. Both Elizabeth and Katrina were chatting on the other side of the deck, watching the water. Jack could hear every bit of their conversation and in truth, enjoyed it.

"_Katrina...what did mother look like?"_

"_Sis, she looks like you. Same everything practically."_

"_Really? Then I'm sure you look like her too."_

"_Yeah, I do. I just don' know it deep inside, I guess."_

"_If Father hates pirates so much, why did he marry one?"_

"_Lizzie, Mother never told 'im until after they married. 'E was shocked when she told him but felt that it wouldn't be worth it to leave her. But a while after you were born, she decided to leave. End of story"_

To be continued in Chapter Six of _POTC: Unfolding Secrets_


End file.
